


Lucky Us

by ImagineGladions



Category: Aikatsu Stars!, アイカツ! アイドルカツドウ! | Aikatsu!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-AiStars, Post-Aikatsu Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineGladions/pseuds/ImagineGladions
Summary: After the Christmas live, Ako comes to the realisation that her feelings for Kanata aren’t as simple as annoyance and exasperation.Kanata, on the other hand, knows all about his crush on Ako, he just sort of assumed she’d never turn her head away from Subaru.In short, they’re both very very wrong.





	Lucky Us

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my blog (ikuyeah.tumblr.com). Big thanks to @crimson-shell who was basically the biggest and only supporter of this fic. XD
> 
> Dress Credit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/548946642072537690/  
> Song Credit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LMo9lyoiWM

-  **Side: S4**  -

Ako scratched frustratedly at the words scrawled across the page in hasty pencil. She’d gotten the inspiration to write a song after the Christmas Live. The tune, a slower kind of melancholic song than she was used to as a Pop Idol, had tons of instrumental breaks for simple dances that she could improve on when she got to the choreography stage. “If I want to break through, I have to try new things, right?” She muttered to herself, brushing away the eraser shavings and staring at the line she’d written initially during the climax of the song.

> _That someone is…_

“Anata.” She sang. With a sigh, she set aside her pencil, she wasn’t going to get that done. Not when she couldn’t remember what brought the revelation on in the first place. It must have been pretty huge. 

Ako’s eyes widen. “Right, M4 is going to debut for their solo careers.” Remembering that conversation she had with Kanata still made her face heat up with embarrassment.

But, before he cut in - he called her bad girl, really, she can’t quite believe he’d said that to her face either - she remembered wondering just when she’d started worrying about Kira Kanata.

As a fan of M4, she fancied herself fairly knowledgeable of its other members besides Subaru who she knew like the back of her hand. It’s how she knew who Mahiru was, she’s a walking database after all. But, she’ll be the first to admit that Kanata was the member she had liked least. She’d thought he was kind of boring, clearly the straight man of the group who tolerated no nonsense. The fact that he’d immediately called her out on her crush on Subaru only fanned the flames of her dislike. 

When those flames of dislike died down to become mutual respect and sometimes even support was such a slow and natural progression that it shocked Ako when she found the flames all gone. 

One question remained, what did it mean?

Ako put her feelings for Subaru on one side of the back of the sheet. 

Infatuation.

Admiration.

Awe.

And next to it, she wrote a column for her feelings towards Kanata.

Annoyance.

Ako started at it and shook her head. Even she could admit that her reactions toward Kanata’s teasing aren’t out of annoyance anymore. Kanata was perceptive, his teases weren’t teases because they hit way too close to home. She crossed out annoyance and replaced it with another feeling.

Embarrassment.

And why on Earth was she embarrassed by him anyway?

Flustered.

Respect.

Ako recalls her concern for him when she thought M4 was breaking up, scribbling another word down.

Worry.

She tapped her pencil against the space below the word worry and hesitated before writing.

Care (?)

Her eyes catch the other side of the page and she flushes, holding the paper up in front of her. The weight in her chest lifted when she was describing how she felt whenever she talked to Kanata and she felt like she could write more because that’s how Kanata is. He talks to you and leaves you with more mixed feelings than you know what to do with.

Staring at Kanata’s five different emotions compared to the three similar sounding ones she named for Subaru made her heart pound. Her mental database pinged and her cheeks flushed again when the thought registers in her head.

“Why am I comparing Kanata to  _Subaru-kyun_?” She says in a hushed voice. But, it’s too late. Ako is a smart girl and there’s only one thing that connects the two. 

The strong feelings she’s written down stare at her mockingly and she wonders how she missed the moment she’d started liking Kira Kanata.

 

-  **Side: M4**  -

 

“Heard we were going to go on that TV interview with someone from S4 in a week.” Subaru chimed trying to sound nonchalant as he settled in on the couch next to Kanata. “Any idea who it is, Kanata?” The viridian haired dancer peered at him inquisitively, the beginnings of a smirk blooming across his face. 

Kanata leaned back, deciding to leave him in suspense until Nozomu and Asahi were within hearing distance. “If you’re hoping for Nijino Yume, I’m afraid I’ll have to disappoint you.” He said, pushing his glasses up. And  _that_ , he thinks, is how to do nonchalant.

Predictably, Nozomu slides gracefully into the room and makes a suggestive comment about Subaru’s crush on the blonde S4 member. Asahi punctuates each quip with a smartly timed comedic comment that has all of them laughing.

And then, the unthinkable happens.

“Like I said, I’ll have to disappoint you.” Kanata says, relaxing into the couch cushions and it’s his biggest mistake, relaxing when he’s hid it for  _so long_. “It’s Saotome Ako.”

A moment of silence makes Kanata look up at his unit and meet eyes with a smirking Igarashi Nozomu. It was - as it says in that popular internet meme - in that moment that Kira Kanata knew he  _messed up_.

“So, it’s like that.” Nozomu said, seamlessly moving them over so that he could sit next to Kanata trapping him between Nozomu and Subaru with Asahi in front of him. “You were quite smart to hide it but I’m beginning to see a pattern here.” 

Asahi perks up, sensing something interesting happening in front of him. “Nani Nani? Nani Nani?” He says, repetitively. He’s leveled his Detective Drama gaze right at Kanata which was bad news for him because Asahi was actually as perceptive as him. It’s why he’s so good at acting like a detective. “What am I missing? What’s happening?” He asked.

“Saotome Ako. That girl on that Mermaid Idol show?” Subaru asks. And the fact that Subaru needs clarification is really grating on Kanata’s nerves enough to make him want to smother Subaru with a throw pillow.

And enough, apparently, to be very noticeably frowning.

Nozomu snaps his fingers and points at the downward twitch of Kanata’s eyebrows. “Checkmate.” He smirks. “Kanata’s interested in someone. And not just anyone, one of Subaru’s die hard fans.”

“Kanata.” Subaru blinked owlishly at him, mouth gaping.

Asahi’s eyes sparkle as he leans into Kanata’s personal space. “It’s a bit like a TV Drama, isn’t it?” He tilts his head, smiling sadly. “You like her but she’s in love love love with Subaru.” He sighed dramatically, straightening up. “And Subaru’s in love with Yume!” He shouted despairingly.

Subaru yelled a token protest, arguing good-naturedly with the actor.

Nozomu’s eyes stayed fixed on Kanata until the dancer finally turned to meet his eyes. “Are you going to let her know?” He asked.

Kanata sighed. With the proverbial cat out of the bag he feels like he can breathe a bit better but that doesn’t change the hopelessness of his situation. “She loves Subaru.” He says because he’s not naive. He’s crunched the numbers. The chances Saotome Ako would turn her gaze away from Subaru while steadily becoming more likely with how close they were getting - he can’t forget the way his heart skipped a beat when she’d said those words, ‘I won’t be able to see you anymore.’ - were still out of reach because of how stubborn she was. And worse, Kanata can’t even hate her for it.

How can he when it’s that stubbornness that made him fall for her in the first place?

Nozomu’s expression shifts back to that knowing look he always gives Subaru when he denies being interested in Yume. “I don’t know, Kanata.” He taps his chin with long elegant fingers. “I’m sure you already know but Saotome Ako can be full of surprises when she wants to be.” He smiled, ushering Subaru and Asahi out of the room so Kanata could have some space.

Kanata leaned back again, slumping down until he was laid out on the couch staring at the ceiling. “As unpredictable as a cat, huh?” He recalls the fairytale character from Alice in Wonderland, the Cheshire Cat, and smiles at the imagery. “I hope you can still surprise me, Saotome Ako.”

 

-  **Side: S4**  -

 

After connecting the dots, the feelings she’d written down translated into the startling revelation that Ako had romantic feelings for a guy who might just like her back.

Ako shook her head, erasing the line again. Everything she’d written since The Realization had been way too saccharine and cliche and she hated it. She couldn’t hold the squirming, warm feeling in her chest anymore. Not when she knew it was there. 

So, she relocated to the S4 table out in the garden where she’d been caught by none other than  _all of her friends_. And really, curse her for being so transparent, because when Yume asked her if she was okay she immediately became beet red and started stuttering about how everything was f-f-fine.

When it became apparent that no one believed that, Ako sighed and sat down with them. Laying her wad of papers down on the table she turned it so everyone could see it.

“Music?” Laura piped up because of course that’s what she’d notice first. Her fingers skimmed the carefully shaded notes and riffs reverently, humming under her breath. “You’re writing a song?” She asked, sounding interested.

“I don’t have the lyrics down yet but the melody came to me… during Christmas.” She admitted, placing the sheet with the lyric she’d written down on it next to the sheet music. “With this lyric, for the bridge.”

“Ana-ta.” Mahiru mouthed, her eyes going wide. “The same day M4 announced they’d be debuting for their solo careers?” She concluded.

Ako smiled, there was really nothing that could get past them. She tried to open her mouth but found she had nothing to say so she simply nodded in answer. 

“So, this song is for Subaru-kun, then?” Yume asked.

Ah, really it’d be much easier for the song to be about Subaru, but it’s not. And Ako steels herself to say it, breathing in deeply before speaking.

“It’s for Kanata.” She admits.

There it was. No going back. The moment she’d spoken it felt like the truth had buried itself deep in her heart and lifted every heavy feeling in her body. She guesses she thought it’d feel… different. That she’d be different when she finally accepted it.

She should have known better, really. After all, it’s not like she’s changed. Her liking Kanata was a natural progression from the day he’d told her that in front of the cameras they were equal as idols. Kanata’s always been a grounding presence for her and it makes sense that while he’d been busy helping her, giving her advice, and genuinely supporting her that she’d come to appreciate him. To trust him.

He contributed to the idol that stood in her shoes today and, she realizes belatedly, that’s what the song is about. It’s about how fortunate she is that he’d found her. That he’d helped her.

“I want to show him how thankful I am to him for sticking around to tell me the hard truth all the time. For giving me advice even though I normally don’t want it when it comes from him. And… for being there.” She blushed bright red but kept on. “I want to let him know that I’ve realized I can stand tall as an idol because of his support and that… I-”

Ako stopped, feeling a hand resting on her shoulder. Yume looks at her and smiles widely, silently telling her that she understood. She didn’t have to say anything else because she heard it loud and clear. “Then, maybe start with that?” She suggested, pushing the papers back in her direction and pointing to the pencil and eraser in Ako’s hand. “We’ll help you find the words if you can’t find them yourself.” 

Ako felt tears welling up in her eyes and she reached up to wipe them away before setting her pencil against the paper again, feeling more determined this time. “Right, I’m counting on everyone’s support, then.” 

 

-  **Side: M4**  -

 

“So, what  _is_  Ako-chan doing for your TV interview?” Asahi piped up, nearly making Kanata jump up in shock. 

Kanata raised an eyebrow at him, calmly picking at his breakfast salad. “Since when has she been Ako-chan?” He asked, trying to keep the defensiveness out of his voice. 

Asahi stuck his tongue out at Kanata. “It’s the rules, Kanata! Subaru likes Yume and she’s Yume-chan so it makes sense that since you like Ak-” He said proudly up until Kanata pulled him down and covered his mouth with his hand. 

“You’re too loud.” He deadpanned, sliding his salad over to Asahi. “Eat, that’s why you’re in the cafeteria, right?” He insisted, sighing in relief when the inquisitive eyes of the Four Star boy idol students went back to eating their breakfasts. “At this rate, she’ll find out through the gossip magazines by tomorrow.” He snarked. 

Asahi practically inhaled the salad and then turned to face Kanata. “Tell me.” 

Kanata examined his empty salad bowl and rolled his eyes in defeat. “She’s presenting a new Premium Rare Coord and a new song to promote her Kids TV Program.” He said and he notices that Asahi is staring at him with a grin. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re just…” Asahi shrugged. “You must be very proud of Ako-chan!” He smiled.

Kanata blinked at him. “What gave you that idea?” He asked, pulling his glass of water towards him so he can drink.

“I don’t know how we didn’t realize it until now, but I remember. Even during our first TV interview with her after she performed you said she’d finally flipped the switch and smiled at her.” Asahi poked Kanata on the nose. “It’s not just that time too, you should have seen your face when she became S4 or when you did that radio broadcast with Subaru after you went to see her perform for those kids-” 

“You weren’t even there for that. How would you know?” He asked.

“Subaru told me.” Asahi winked, ignoring the glare Kanata leveled at him. “My point is, she makes you really happy and I’m glad she does because you deserve it.” He said, stealing Kanata’s water from his loose fingers and downing it all. “Thanks for breakfast, Kanata!” He cheered before making a run for it.

Kanata snapped out of his sentiment induced haze and got up to chase him for stealing his breakfast right under his nose. Asahi was so dead when he got his hands on him.

 

-  **Side: S4**  -

 

With one last push, Ako wrote out the final lines of the song with a flourish.

> _I’m calling, calling you._

“What. A. Relief.” She groaned, falling back so she was lying down on the floor of her large S4 apartment. She stared up at the dress Koharu was helping her stitch together and smiled. “It looks gorgeous, Koharu.” She rolled over so she could watch while Yume and Laura held up several bows. 

“Your design was beautiful so it makes sense that it’s beautiful in reality, Ako.” Koharu smiled, tapping a finger against her cheek. “You drew three of the gradient white to purple and yellow ribbons, right?” She asked, checking Ako’s drawing. She’d included some precise measurements for how long the fabric had to be for it to work but she still needed Koharu’s help in translating it into dress form.

“I’m all done.” Mahiru said, presenting the fluffy purple cat ear headband with pink bows and white ribbon frills that trailed off to the sides. On her arms were several striped and polka dotted bangles in pale pastel colors. “I think you’ll be needing gloves to accent the top.” She suggested.

Ako stared at the headband and smiled thankfully at Mahiru. “They’re perfect. As expected of our very own Fashion Guru.” She nodded.

Mahiru colored at the praise. “It’s no problem. I’m excited to see your stage. It’s going to be great.” She said, lifting Ako’s drawing. The pale purple, pink, yellow, and white galaxy shone with bright yellow stars above the command station of a deep magenta and violet spaceship. Ako had added several large cat plushies to the stage to make it more her style with smaller cat plushies floating out in space with astronaut helmets. The overall effect was dream-like and full of cats. “It was nice of Kirara to offer to help with the stage.”

“She was just excited about all the plush toys she wanted to add.” Ako rolled her eyes in mock-exasperation.

“I like the cats outside the ship in astronaut gear.” Yume commented, pointing to them. “Maybe we should add ribbons to them too!” She said excitedly.

Ako blinked and drew in some ribbons on their helmets. 

“Cute!” Everyone chimed before laughing. 

“At this rate, you’ll have a the rest of the week to practice the choreography we talked about.” Laura winked. “It’ll be great.” She assured.

Ako looked at them, her friends and even Kirara were helping her make this stage happen. All so she could convey a message that was important to her. It almost made her want to tear up again. But, this was no time for sentiment, she’d leave that for later. Now, she had a dance to practice, a dress to complete, and a stage to design.

And, maybe, she’d have… a special someone, by the end of it?

“I’m calling, calling you.” 

 

-  **Side: Kanata**  -

 

Oddly enough, the day that M4 eases up on teasing Kanata about Ako is the day of the TV interview. In fact, when Kanata got back that morning from his run, he found that his schedule was clear up until shooting for the interview later that day. It all smells heavily of Nozomu’s intervention. Asahi showed up at breakfast but instead of stealing his food, he offered Kanata cupcakes that he could “take to the set if you want, you can even share with Ako-chan”. 

The only one who’s acted relatively normal was Subaru and that’s only because if he even comments about Ako then he knows Kanata will retaliate mercilessly with his hopeless crush on Yume so he’s kept his mouth shut up until they reached the studio later that day.

“Kanata.” Subaru called out before they both took their places behind the stage door. 

Kanata turned around to face him. “Yeah? There a problem?” He tilted his head.

“Saotome Ako.” He said softly.

Kanata’s face hardened, his fists balling up in his pockets defensively.

“She’s a talented girl, I never said that. I never… never really appreciated it, her talent and her support. I’m sorry for that and I intend to tell her that too.” Subaru looked up, meeting Kanata’s stare. “You’re my friend, Kanata. You notice every little thing. You’re the most sensitive to our fans. It’s because you care so much, I know you do. And, I know that if she’s as talented and smart as I think she is, she’ll see that.” He said, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly.

Kanata opened his mouth to comment and ended up smiling. “Thank you.”

Subaru winked at him. “Don’t mention it.” He said as the ON AIR sign lit up and the host opened the show. “Let’s do our best, Kanata.” 

“You sound like Yume-chan.” Kanata smirked as the doors opened and they both strode down the steps, greeting the host kindly. 

“It’s good to see you two back on the show!” The host, an idol fanatic and journalist named Aya Kiirio, welcomed them cheerfully after they both sat down. 

“It’s good to be back.” Subaru answered smoothly.

Kanata nodded. “Thank you for having us.”

Subaru looked around exaggeratedly. 

“Looking for someone, Yuki-san?” The host asked, playing along.

“Wasn’t there another idol who was supposed to be here with us?” He asked.

The host laughed. “Why yes, there is! Everyone please give a warm welcome to Four Star Academy student, muse of Fuwa Fuwa Dream, and member of S4, Saotome Ako-san!” The crowd stood up and started clapping as Ako walked down the steps, waving to her fans. She took a moment to turn and shake hands with Kanata and Subaru, not even losing her composure like she normally would have.

The girl sitting in the opposite couch was completely different from before. This was Saotome Ako, the up and coming actress. 

“So, Saotome-san, you acted with both Kira-san and Yuki-san in your mermaid idol drama recently.” The host prompted.

Subaru nodded. “I played her character’s favorite idol. She was amazing to work with. She’s very talented, too.” He said, nodding to her. “I wasn’t a fan before but I am now.”

“I must confess, I was nervous about this interview given the other talent that would be appearing.” She blushed slightly.

“Right, you’re a big fan of Yuki-san, aren’t you?” The host asked, leaning forward in interest.

“I am and have been for a while. His work is inspiring. But, we’re all professionals here, we all worked hard to get where we are and that’s what’s important. After all,” She looked at Kanata and nodded. “ _On this side of the camera, we’re all equal as idols._ ”

Kanata smirked, his heartbeat speeding up.

“Ah, there’s a story there.” Subaru said encouragingly.

Ako gave a sheepish grin, acting at its finest. “When I first met M4, I was so nervous I almost messed up the entire TV program we were on together. Kira-san was nice enough to give me advice.” She said, segwaying smoothly into the introduction of her song. “Kira-san has given me a lot of advice since then that has enabled me to perform well for my fans, for everyone who supports me. My song today is a dedication to all those people who supported me and made me the idol I am now. I couldn’t have done it without all of you.” She said, facing the studio audience and the cameras. 

Kanata felt a soft smile form on his face, pride swelling up in his chest. 

“And with that, Saotome Ako-san will be performing her song, Galaxy Hide-And-Seek after this commercial break!” The host announced and they all waved as the audience started clapping. 

Ako sighed in relief, her perfect posture slumping slightly. “About what you said, Su-” She shook her head. “Yuki-san. Thank you. I’m honored.” She bowed.

“I should have said it sooner. I look forward to your stage.” He reached out and pulled Kanata closer by the arm. “So is Kanata.”

Kanata pushed up his glasses to hide the pride on his face. “You’ll do well, I’m sure.” 

Ako blushed and bowed again probably to hide said blush. “It’ll be the best stage you’ve ever seen, just you wait.” She grinned, turning to leave the set so she could prepare for her song. “Oh,” She turned abruptly, looking at Subaru. “Yume and the others said they’d be watching my stage so if you want to see her… come to my dressing room after the show.” She smiled and then turned around again.

Subaru and Kanata stared at her, blinking in shock. “What was that?” Subaru asked.

Kanata shook his head slowly. “I have no idea.”

 

-  **Side: Ako**  -

 

Ako’s heart pounded. She felt herself being lifted up onto the stage with her back to the audience staring out into the pastel swirl galaxy outside the large viewing windows of the cat-themed spaceship. The astronaut cat plushies waved at her as they floated past and Ako breathed in, the intro music starting out soft and then when the drums entered she turned and started dancing.

Yume, Laura, Mahiru, Koharu, and Kirara were all sitting in the front row now with the host to their left. And to the host’s right was Subaru and Kanata whose eyes were focused intently on Ako. 

With one final twirl, she striked three different poses in succession to the beat. “ _I’ve finally found,_ ” With her right hand, she pointed to her left bending over. Her other hand rested flatly perpendicular to her forehead as if surveying the crowd. “ _Someone out there’s searching for me_.” She moved her body to the right, mock-scanning the crowd.

“ _Don’t know why I know,_ ” Putting both hands to her chest, she extended her hands forward, pulled them back to her chest and then extended them out with each word she sang. “ _But deep in my heart I know that it is true._ ” Placing her right arm in front of her and her left behind her, she turned to the left moving her left hand to her chest and pushing back with her right.

“ _I need to find that someone,_ ” Facing forward, she placed her left hand back to her waist, put her right palm out, placed her left palm against the back of her right palm, closed her left palm around her right thumb, pulled her hands to her chest and made a number one sign with her right hand resting it on top of her left hand, and then extended her hands back out. “ _Who understands my feelings._ ” 

Stepping forward, Ako readied herself. “ _Are you there waiting for me? Just how-_ ” She extended her arms up, bringing them down to meet in front of her chest. “ _Close am I-_ ” She ventured a look at Kanata who only looked back at her and smirked. Her cheeks blazing, she stared out into the crowd, aiming a flying kiss at them. “ _‘Til we meet?_ ” She winked.

“ _If I could connect us telepathically,_ ” Pointing both fingers at her head, she shook her arms and then pointed to the sky. “ _Then I could find you deep in this vast blue galaxy._ ” Pointing to the sides, she drew her arms down while marching and then in a finger gun motion pointed to the crowd. “ _I feel a miracle in reach._ ” With both hands to her chest she reached out with her left hand.

Ako bent her knees and jumped as high as she could, striking a pose mid-air. “ _And in this moment!_ ” The crowd nearly cheered when her feet hit the ground. “ _I realize that maybe on this planet, I-_ ” She made a round motion with her arms. “ _Can build a life with new memories and then I’ll find-_ ” Ako put one palm on top of the other, twirled and then did a gutz pose.  

“ _That one day we’ll meet face to face._ ” She sang, stepping backwards and then turning to face the pastel galaxy. The spaceship lights shut off and the pastel galaxy lit up giving Ako a silhouette. 

“ _I know the galaxy extends on endlessly. But the stars reveal our destiny._ ” She sang to the view. “ _One day in this grand hide-and-seek we’ll draw each other out-_ ” Making a searching gesture, Ako turned around again, spotlights on her. “ _Say you’re ready to be found!_ ” She said, saluting.

Behind her, the cat plushies straightened and started copying her arm movements as she danced. Ako strutted forward during the last stretch of music, striking poses until she reached the end of the stage where a set of stairs led to a small glass platform displaying the surface of the Earth below the spaceship. It had been something Kirara added that she thought would look nice during the climax of the song “since Earth is where you meet that special person, right?”. 

With a deep breath, Ako stepped down the stairs. “ _This step that I am taking, could it be the very last?_ ” She sang, arms extended to the sides. “ _The person that holds my heart, ah-ah._ ” Turning her head to the side in embarrassment, both hands clasped to her chest. “ _That someone is…_ ” Looking out to the audience, she smiled. 

With her hand extended, she reached out in Kanata’s direction and closed her fist in a grabbing motion.

“ ** _Kanata._** ”

 

-  **Side: Kanata**  -

 

“K-Kanata? Isn’t the lyric supposed to be Anata? Did she make a mistake?” The host babbled quietly to herself. On stage, Ako turned to face the viewing window striking pose after pose while stomping her feet and singing.

> _I hear your voice saying “I’m always by your side”._

Subaru turned to look at his friend. Kanata stared at Ako, his jaw hanging and his eyes wide. “Kanata?” He nudged the dancer and he blinked before acknowledging him.

“Ah?” He hummed, unable to believe what he’d heard.

Subaru chuckled, turning to watch the rest of the stage. “What are you going to do?” He asked.

> _It’s ringing out and speaking to me in gentle signs._

Kanata was a man of calculation, logic. Whenever he worked in dramas he knew exactly how many lines, scenes, and sets they’d be working on for each day of filming and planned his work meticulously. It’s the same for his television work. He always knew his odds, his calculations, what had to be done in that day and in the next day.

When he calculated his chances with Ako, it had come up negative. He’d calculated wrong. It had to be wrong. Because, he can’t be right not when it was his name she’d said.

_Guide me until I reach you, please._

“It could be a mistake-” He muttered.

“It’s not a mistake.” Subaru insisted. “She looked right at you. She’s taken the first step. The question is, Kanata, what are you going to do about it?” He asked.

 

-  **Side: Ako**  -

 

“ _And in this moment!_ ” Ako faced towards the crowd again and waved to Yume and the girls who jumped up shouting supportively at Ako. “ _I realize the girl I was a year ago-_ ” She blushed, turning to Subaru and Kanata before waving to them too. “ _Changed because she was somebody that you got to know._ ”

“ _I hope that I can help you too._ ” Her hands folded to her chest in a prayer position, she gestured to everyone again. “ _I’m calling, calling you!_ ” She made a calling gesture and then pointed up, swaying side to side.

The outro continued accompanied by the dance sequence from the intro and then ended with the spaceship lights dimming down again along with the pastel galaxy leaving only the lights on the glass platform and the projection of planet earth below their feet.

The crowd cheered as the stage faded away leaving Ako standing on stage and waving to everyone as the host climbed back up. “That was an impressive performance by Four Star Academy’s Saotome Ako. You said that song was for your fans? Any fan in particular.” She asked, smiling at Ako.

“Well, not  _just_  my fans. Everyone who supported me.” She answered vaguely. “Thank you so much again for letting me share this song with everyone.” 

The host, dissatisfied by her non-answer, pressed on. “But, might there be a special someone-” She prodded making Ako slightly uncomfortable.

“Ako is a very crucial member of S4 who is coincidentally here in the audience to support her, isn’t that right, Yume?” Subaru cut in, smoothly coming between the host and Ako, gesturing to Yume standing up at the front of the audience.

“Great Job, Ako-chan!” They all cheered and the audience started clapping again.

The host, placated by this answer, noticed that the segment was about to end and rushed to say her closing comments before the commercial break. “That’s it for Saotome Ako’s appearance but you can catch her after this show in her television drama. After the break, we have an exclusive interview with Yuki Subaru and Kira Kanata about their lives behind the idol scenes so to speak so stay tuned to us for more of the scoop!” She managed to say before the ON AIR sign went dark. 

“Good job, today. I really did love your song and your dress is beautiful.” The host shook Ako’s hand. “Don’t hesitate to give me a call for whatever you need.” She offered.

“Thank you very much.” Ako bowed and didn’t straighten until she was gone. 

Ako sighed, smiling gratefully at Subaru. “Thanks for the save.” She said, extending her hand to give him a firm handshake. And if the handshake was a bit longer than expected, Ako’s been Subaru’s fan for  _a long time_. Sue her. It’s after that when she notices that Kanata was nowhere to be found. “Where’s Kira-san?” She asked.

“Ah, Kanata needed to talk to the producer about the interview. He said he’d pass by your dressing room later to congratulate you on your Premium Rare and your song.” He said just as the bell started ringing signaling five minutes before the beginning of the interview segment. “You’ll probably want to change. Your friends are waiting for you.” He nodded in Yume’s direction.

Ako nodded. “Good luck with the rest of the show.” She waved, walking over the Yume and the girls.

They migrated to Ako’s dressing room in a flurry of praise and excitement. When they opened Ako’s door, they found an assortment of cupcakes in pastel colors with cat designs sitting on the table.

“These look like the ones I helped Nii-san make.” Mahiru muttered to herself, examining a perfectly frosted vanilla cupcake.

Yume picked up the folded note next to the box and gasped. “It says ‘T _oday was the best you’ve ever been._ ’ and it’s signed from Kira Kanata!” She smiled widely, passing the note to Ako.

Ako started at the note, blushing. That’s not all. He said he’d come by and see her after his interview. The interview was going to start soon. “I’m going to change real quick.” Ako scurried into the changing room and then came out wearing the S4 uniform just in time for Laura to invite her over to the couch where they were watching Subaru answer the usual question about how their fans are taking their solo debut announcements. 

“ ** _I heard Yuki-san has his eye on someone, finally._** ” The host wiggled her eyebrows.

Subaru laughed. “ ** _You sound exactly like Nozomu._** ” He joked.

“ ** _Don’t avoid the subject, Subaru._** ” Kanata commented, pushing his glasses up. 

“ ** _Well, it’s normal for a guy to like someone, right?_** ” Subaru shrugged. “ ** _At the end of the day, I’m an idol. I’ll always love my fans. Anyone I end up liking has to understand that._** ” He said, making the fans swoon yet again. 

“Huh? Subaru-kun had a crush on someone?” Yume tilted her head. “I wonder if it’s someone we know?” She chimed, excited at the prospect of helping Subaru out with his crush.

Ako and the rest stared at her, wondering if it was a good time to let her know he was talking about her.

Subaru, however, had more to say on the matter of crushes. “ ** _And besides, all of us in M4 like someone. Even Kanata._** ” He smirked, nudging the dancer in a practiced back and forth. This was obviously scripted somewhat.

Ako stiffened, all eyes turned to stare at the screen anxiously.

Kanata pushed his glasses up again, a nervous tic of his that Ako realized she found endearing. “ ** _I can’t argue with that. I’m just as transparent as Subaru about my affection for her._** ” He admitted.

“ ** _Oh, can you tell us a bit about her?_** ” The host asked.

“ ** _She’s an idol. A very passionate and talented idol._** ” He smiled softly. “ ** _She started out kind of lost but when she found her rhythm she never stops surprising me. I just… I enjoy her. And I’m proud of everything she does._** ” 

Subaru patted Kanata’s arm. “ ** _You should see his face whenever she’s working hard._** ” He jested, both M4 members smiling and laughing together.

The host patted at her cheeks with a tissue looking a bit teary eyed. “ _ **She sounds fantastic. Thank you for sharing with us.**_ ”

Kanata shrugged. “ _ **I’m lucky to know her.**_ ” He said, his posture straight and obviously proud of who he was talking about.

Ako stopped listening after that which was just as well because the host wrapped up the show and announced the next show. Yume, Laura, Mahiru, Koharu, and Kirara were all silent. The knock on the door was almost too loud.

“C-Come in.” Ako called out, sighing in relief when it was just Subaru. “Subaru-kyun.”

“I’m just here to check if anyone wants to grab a drink at the vending machine with me?” He asked, making weird hand gestures that Ako couldn’t understand.

Yume, however, seemed to understand them immediately and grabbed Laura and Koharu by the arm. “We’d love to go with you! Right, Kirara-chan? Mahiru-chan?” She gave Laura and Koharu a look.

Before Kirara and Mahiru could object, Koharu and Laura grabbed  _them_  by the arm and dragged them all outside with Subaru.

“I-I can come too.” Ako said, standing to reach for her bag.

“No! We’ll be right back! We’ll get you something too, Ako-chan!” Yume insisted, letting go of Laura and Koharu. “You just stay there and rest up. We’ll be back.” She smiled before shutting the door.

Ako stood in her empty dressing room and then fell back into the couch, taking a cupcake from the box and biting into it. “Red velvet.” She smiled, turning the dessert so she could admire the white frosting and the pale indigo whiskers.

Another knock at her door made Ako swiftly finish up her cupcake. “They’re back already?” She muttered. Standing up, she brushed the cupcake bits off her hands and into the trashcan before placing a hand on the doorknob. “You guys are back soon-”

Ako pulled the door open and came face to face with a bright arrangement of pink, white, and yellow flowers resembling the flowers in her aura when she’s on stage and standing there holding the bouquet was Kira Kanata.

“W-What’s this all about? The cupcakes weren’t enough?” Ako tried to sound exasperated but failed, taking the bouquet and stepping back so he could come inside. “They’re beautiful. Thank you.” She tried again in a quiet voice, thankfully without the awful stutter this time. 

“Well, if I’m going to do this, I thought I’d do it right. You’ll have to forgive the rush since you never really gave me a sign that you felt that way.” Kanata said, pushing his glasses up again as he closed the door. 

Ako put the flowers down next to the cupcakes and stared up at Kanata. “What  _are_ you doing?” She asked.

“You-” He shook his head and laughed. “I’m asking you if you want to go on a date with me, Saotome Ako.”

Ako’s eyes widened. ‘He- did he just-’ She thought and her mental database was displaying errors of all kinds because Kira Kanata, the guy she’d just realized she liked a lot, just asked her out on a date. And Ako needs to answer soon because Kanata was starting to look worried.

“Lucky for you, I can make time for lunch on Friday.” She grinned, trying to summon up her infamous bullheaded self-confidence.

Kanata just smiled at her in reply, making Ako’s heart skip a couple of beats. “Lucky me. It’s a date then.” He said, turning to open the door and leave again, probably to go to another job but  _really_  he’s just going to go back to the M4 dorms and collapse on the couch in relief.

Ako watched him awkwardly struggle with the doorknob for a while before finally opening the door and smiled. “It’s definitely a date, Kira Kanata.”


End file.
